Ending For Us
by didiong
Summary: "Shiho, 1 lagi.. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis, wajahmu ketika menangis sangat jelek" aku mencoba untuk meringankan suasana. Aku tau dia akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik, dia aktor yang baik untuk panggung kehidupan. Setidaknya itu menurut ku. (Full of Shinichi POV)-terinspirasi dari cerita romeo dan juliet salah satu senpai cerita di fandom ini-. Read and Review Please


**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**One Shoot**

-Ending for us-

Aku menyentuh pipinya lembut. Kulitnya yang terlihat semakin pucat dari hari ke hari. Mata biru masih terpejam. Aku mencium pelan kedua mata itu.

"Selamat pagi sayang" seperti biasa kali ini dia menyapa ku ketika dia sudah membuka kedua mata itu. Seulas senyum tulus yang aku nantikan setiap bangun tidur. Bahkan aku rela menunggunya bangun terlebih dahulu untuk melihat kedua bibir pink itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga sayang" aku mencium puncak rambutnya yang berwarna strawberry. Aroma manis shampo dari rambutnya masuk ke dalam hidung ku. Aku menikmati semua waktu yang telah kami jalani.

"Bagaimana tidur mu kali ini?" Dia menutup matanya pelan dan mulai bercerita tentang mimpinya hari ini. Cerita mimpi di temani angin semilir karena udara mendung yang menyelimuti perkarangan rumah kami.

Dia menikmati semua cerita di dalam mimpinya. Aku hanya diam. Aku mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama dan memberikan komentar penyejuk untuknya.

"Kakak ku, dia menghampiriku dengan senyum dan dia bilang, kau dan aku akan berdua bersamanya disana" kali ini dia membuka kedua matanya. Dia menyentuh kedua pipiku. Menahannya agar aku bisa menikmati melihat semua yang ada pada wajahnya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, matanya, alisnya, hidungnya, bibir pinknya. Semua yang ada padanya membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

Matanya menatap ku dengan intens. Mata yang warnanya senada dengan cuaca sekarang. Mendung tapi meneduhkan.

Aku mulai membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru. Aku ingin memperjelas apa yang terjadi di antara kami selama ini.

"Shiho.." Menyebut namanya untuk mengatakan hal semacam ini membuat lidah ku keluh. "Jika nanti aku pergi, kau bisa menjemputku, jika kau tidak mau kau bisa menunggu dan menemukan yang baru" aku tidak berniat melihat kedua matanya kali ini dan aku memperjelas setiap kalimat yang terucap oleh ku "tapi.. Kau bisa berjanji 1 hal padaku?"

Matanya menatap ku nanar, dia tidak berniat mendebatku kali ini, dia diam. Ini pembicaraan kami yang ke sekian kalinya. Bukannya aku tuli atau terlalu idiot karena tidak mengerti betapa sakitnya topik ini untuk aku pribadi atau untuknya, tapi aku hanya ingin meyakinkannya. Kedua bibir itu mulai berbicara pelan dan terdengar perih dalam setiap nadanya "ya Shinichi?"

Aku mempererat pelukan ku padanya, aku takut jika aku melonggarkan pelukan ini barang sebentar pun dia akan menghilang "bisakah kau mengunjungi ku setiap seminggu sekali?" Aku mencoba terlihat tegar kali ini.

Dia mengangguk dan mulai mengelus rambutku. Mempererat pelukan di dalam selimut bersamaku. Aku memegang tangannya.

"Shiho, 1 lagi.. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis, wajahmu ketika menangis sangat jelek" aku mencoba untuk meringankan suasana. Aku tau dia akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik, dia aktor yang baik untuk panggung kehidupan. Setidaknya itu menurut ku.

Kali ini aku sudah lebih siap. Aku lebih siap untuk melepas semua rasa sakit yang aku tahan. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat wanita ini selalu kurang tidur karena merawat ku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Terlebih melihatnya menahan tangis jika melihat aku mengerang kesakitan setiap malam.

Pecundang?

Mungkin, aku memang menjadi pecundang di depannya. Pecundang yang berusaha membuatnya bahagia dan berusaha melindunginya.

Aku menutup mata dan mulai tertidur. Tidur yang panjang dan mungkin aku akan meninggalkannya disini sendiri. Meninggalkan kehidupan yang fana.

Tapi aku tahu. Dia wanita yang kuat. Dia wanita terakhir yang menjadi tujuan ku. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang selalu berjuang keras di balik layar untuk ku. Melawan gravitasi waktu hanya untuk membuat ku tersenyum.

Dia akan kembali pada ku. Aku mengulang kata itu di dalam hati.

Aku benar-benar menutup mataku. Dan mungkin ini akhir untuk kami. Karena sekarang aku sudah melihat kakak Shiho. Ya, dia Miyano Akemi.

Surga kah ini? Aku bertanya dalam hati. Tidak ingin terlihat konyol di depan Akemi-san

Dia menarik tangan ku. Meninggalkan tanah yang tadi aku jejak. Wajahnya.. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan ku pada wanita itu. Wanita tersayang milik ku.

"Dia akan kembali padamu" Miyano Akemi meyakinkan ku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Senyum untuk menantinya.

Menantinya di Surga untuk kehidupan kami setelah mati.

Perpisahan sebentar yang terlahang oleh dunia dan waktu. Seiring waktu akan terus menantinya menemui aku disini. Kembali menikmati semua yang ada pada kami. Dan kali ini akan abadi.

Cinta ku padanya hingga akhir. Aku yakin kan itu padamu yang membaca kisah ini.

**AN: Shinichi disini sedang sekarat dan shiho yang merawatnya. Saya tidak membuat fokus penyebabnya. Hanya saja disini saya membuat fokus agar Shinichi dan Shiho akan di pertemukan di kehidupan selanjutnya. **


End file.
